The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
The Viterbi algorithm is used in a large variety of signal processing circuits, such as communication circuitry where convolutional encoding is used, or where inter-symbol interference can be found. Traditional Viterbi detectors work to minimize the Euclidean distance between a received/sampled sequence of data and a predicted sequence (the sequence determined by a Viterbi detector/estimator) of data, thereby minimizing the probability of an incorrect sequence being predicted. However, traditional Viterbi devices may fail to take into account all possible information that may be used to improve performance.